We Belong
by myeveryday
Summary: Ten years later, the largest family in Albuquerque are still causing trouble... Sequel to Follow Through.


**Author's Note: Well, I figured I should put this one-shot up. I hope you all like it. It's really going to be a cute, fluffy piece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Lego, or Cheaper by the Dozen 1 or 2.**

* * *

"Hunter, give me my shoe back!"

"Sammy, stop hitting me with you book!"

"Dustin, stop changing the channel!"

"Janet, quit messing with my Lego tower!

"Cam, you messed up my drawing!"

Gabriella Bolton dropped her head into her hands as her quintuplets fought loudly in the family room. She heard her husband chuckle as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her pressed a kiss to her temple and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"Hey," Troy Bolton said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm thinking we should just send them to Chad and Taylor's," Gabriella muttered. "How does that sound? Let me tell you what it will sound like—silence. It will be absolutely silent."

"Well, it's Charlotte's birthday today, remember? We're supposed to be at Chad and Taylors at…" Troy looked over his shoulder at the kitchen clock. He cursed under his breath. "Now," he finished.

Gabriella laughed and turned around in Troy's arms. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together.

"I'll get the girls, you'll get the boys?" she said.

Troy grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Bolton family was out the door and rushing down the street. Zeke and Sharpay Baylor were just walking up to the front door as Troy and Gabriella ushered their kids up the walkway.

In front of Zeke and Sharpay stood their three kids—Genevieve, Thomas, and Abigail. Genny was ten, Tommy was nine, and Abby was seven. Sharpay was holding the present, and Zeke was carrying a long, rectangular box.

"It's good to know that we're not the only ones who are late," Gabriella huffed as Zeke knocked on the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Sharpay said. "We're arriving fashionably late."

Troy looked at Zeke with a raised eyebrow. Zeke just smiled and shook his head. He was used to his wife's antics.

Genny was talking in an animated voice with Sammy and Janet about the presents they had gotten for Charlotte Danforth. Tommy was making fun of the girls with Hunter, Dustin, and Cam. Abby tugged on her father's shirt, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

Zeke lifted her up into his arm, shifting the box in his arms skillfully to one arm. "What's up, cupcake?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Abby pouted.

Zeke chuckled. "See this box?" Lizzie nodded her head. "It's the cake that Daddy made for Char's birthday. And I'm sure that Uncle Chad will have plenty of burnt hotdogs and cheeseburgers there."

"I heard that!"

The Boltons and Baylors looked up as Chad Danforth opened not the front door, but the fence leading into the backyard. They could hear kids yelling and dogs barking as they walked into the backyard.

"One vanilla cake with white icing and purple roses," Zeke said as he handed the box over to Chad.

"Thanks, man," Chad said. "How much do I owe you?"

Zeke waved his hand, pushing Chad's wallet away. "Think of it as a birthday present."

Troy grinned. "That's what you say every time."

"And, soon enough, you'll all get that you don't need to pay for anything that I make." Zeke waved to Jason and Kelsi Cross, who were getting food for their two children, Bailey and Paul. Bailey was nine and Paul was five. Next to them sat Ryan Evans and his wife, Remy with their two boys Chet and Logan. Chet was eight and Logan was six.

Taylor Danforth was sitting at the table with the birthday girl, Charlotte, at the head of the table. Jordan sat next to them, and on the other side of the table were Cody and Cole. Jordan was ten, Char had just turned eight, Cody was seven, and Jonas was five.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella said as she took a seat next to Taylor. "This is quite a party that you've got going here."

"We threw it together quickly," Taylor admitted with a smile. "Chad has been really occupied with Jordan's basketball championship game." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "From what I've heard, Hunter and Sammy are quite excited about it."

Gabriella chuckled. "They are. Hunter has been talking about nothing else for the past few days, and Sammy has been talking about 'crushing the other team.'" She used to quotes to repeat her daughter's words. "She's definitely her father's daughter."

"The only girl on the basketball team," Taylor said. "Chad and Troy have so much fun coaching them. It's hard to believe that their team gets along so well."

"And Sammy gets that from her mom, not me," Troy said as he walked up to them. "Everyone likes Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Sucking up will get you nowhere, Mr. Bolton."

Troy pouted in an over-dramatic sense and puckered his lips, waiting for Gabriella to kiss him. Gabriella playfully quirked her eyebrows, her lips hovering over his before she kissed him.

"Hey!" Sharpay said as she walked up behind them. She hit Troy lightly on the back of the head. "No public displays of affection. There are children present!"

Troy pulled away, but pulled Gabriella closer. He pressed his lips to Gabriella's temple and smiled.

"Bite me, Sharpay," he muttered.

Sharpay made a face at him, but didn't retort. Instead, she sat down in another chair, next to Gabriella. Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Remy, and Zeke joined them at the table. Troy motioned for Gabriella to get up, and she stood up. Troy sat down in the chair and then pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

"So, how's the family, Gabby?" Sharpay asked. "What grandchild are the on now? Four hundred?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Gabriella said. "They're on number thirty-one, if you really wanted to know.  
Chad let out a low whistle as he joined them at the table. "And Freddie, James, George, and Ben aren't even old enough to have kids yet, right?"

"Right," Gabriella said. "And from what we've heard, Freddie wants at least seven children." The adults at the table chuckled.

Suddenly, the children all gathered around the table. Char stood up in her chair and tugged on Chad's shirt.

"Daddy, can we light my candles now?" she asked.

Chad smiled warmly down at his only daughter. "Of course," he said.

Taylor had already gotten the cake and was setting it in front of Char. Char's eyes grew wide at the sight of her cake. Taylor put eight purple candles in the cake and lit them, smiling as her daughter's face lit up.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Char, happy birthday to you!"

They all cheered as Char exuberantly blew out her candles. She clapped her hands excitedly and smiled broadly.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a look as their kids gathered around to get a piece of cake. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close, skimming a kiss across her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

Gabriella grinned at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope it was okay. I have to say that it was difficult to come up with all of the names. All in all, I had to come up with thirty some-odd names. It was a very fluffy piece, I'll admit, but, again, but I hope you all liked it. Review, please?**


End file.
